We're Going to Heaven, Clarence
by corvoattano99
Summary: The year is 2014, and the all out war between Demons and Hunters has been waging for far too long. Dean decides it's time to pack his bags and head on home.


_November 2nd, 2014. _Dean makes a mental note of that. _Why did it have to be today?_

Dean is lying on his back in God knows where. His head is spinning so fast he can barely even open his eyes. He hears a familiar voice, but he can't quite make out what they're saying.

"...een...nn...d...Dean." _Dean._ That's it. He can hear it now. But who's...Dean? Oh. It's him. Who's voice is that? He can barely hear it over all the screams. He listens carefully; he needs to know who that is. But why? Why is he so keen on figuring it out? It doesn't matter anymore. It's over. All of it. He should just lay here and let that oh so familiar darkness wash over him once more.

_No. _He can't do that. There was something he had to do. What was it again? Oh yeah, listen.

_"...dean..."_

It's Cas. It has to be. He just couldn't recognize it. He sounds so feeble; so weak. He sounds like Jimmy. He lolls his head to the side, his eyes flitting open. He sees Sam a few feet away, looking back at him. His eyes, why do they look like that? They look so..._blank. _Dean's eyes wander, falling on Sam's chest. It's torn to shreds. Hellhounds? The thought crosses his mind without him realizing it. He quickly sends it away.

_Why did it have to be today?_

Dean opens his mouth to call out to him, but all that comes out is blood and a hoarse whimper. It's then that he realizes he's crying. He grapples for Sam's hand, and squeezes hard. He needs an anchor; a foundation, if you will, to pull him out of these surreal happenings and help him concentrate.

He hears that voice again. Crap, who was it? Oh yeah, Cas. He turns his head to the side, only to see Cas lying on his stomach. his head facing Dean.

_"Dean." _Cas is crying, too. Dean's never seen Cas cry before. It almost makes Dean want to cry. Wait, he already is. Cas slides his hand over to Dean's and takes hold of it. Dean tries to _squeeze_ back but he only has the energy to stroke his thumb back and forth, attempting to comfort his fallen angel.

They stare at each other for a while, eyes blurred and unfocused, tears streaming down their faces. The ash-filled air only makes it that much harder to see. Cas' eyes have almost no color left, they're so faded. He almost looks like he's blind. Probably is, now that he thinks of it. They are dying, after all.

Dean closes his eyes. About ten minutes pass, with them just lying there, bleeding out, anonymous screams piercing the air nonstop. That's when Dean feels Cas' hand go limp. He doesn't need to open his eyes to know that he's dead. He does it anyway. He needs closure. Why? Who knows. Maybe some deep part of him thought -no, _hoped__, _that they could make it out alive.

Dean's lost a lot of blood. He can feel himself slowly shutting down, inch by inch. He's paralyzed from the waist down, and he can feel his breathing grow slower, more ragged. He gives up There's no use in living anymore anyways. They've lost. Team Free Will is dead, everyone is dead, he's dead.

Suddenly, almost immediately, the pain is gone. He finds himself standing, unhurt, and his clothes are clean and hole-free. He looks down to see his brother and best friend's bodies, along with his own. He knows what happened.

He turns around to find Tessa standing there, along with that sympathetic smile she always carries with her. He wades toward her and she pulls him in for a hug. He weeps silently into the crook of her neck, and she rubs his back and whispers nonsensical soothing words into his ear.

_"Why did it have to be today?"_

_"I know, Dean, I know."_

Dean pulls away, his eyes rimmed red. "Sammy's in Heaven, right?"

"Of course. Castiel, too."

Dean smiles lightly and pulls Tessa in for another hug, and as they part, he gives her a quick, chaste kiss.

"This better be the last time I see you, Dean." Tessa teases lightly, trying to bring Dean up to his normal self.

"Yeah, well, promise to visit?" Dean teases back, knowing all too well how impossible that is.

Tessa smiles at her victory at lightening the mood, but remembers that she has a job to do, and offers her hand toward Dean.

"It's time, Dean."

Dean looks down at his body, as if contemplating running from his reaper, but instead he nods and walks toward Tessa, into the light.

When Dean arrives in Heaven, or should I say, the Roadhouse, he is greeted happily by his family. Surrounding him are Ash, Jo, Ellen, Bobby, Sam, Jess, Mom, Dad, Cas, and...wait. Who's that? There's a girl clinging to Castiel's arm. No. It can't be...Meg.

"I told you we were going to Heaven, Clarence."


End file.
